The present invention relates to joint and mounting assemblies for suspended linear structures, particularly to a suspension system for suspending and joining two adjacent lighting fixtures.
Modular suspended linear fixtures are typically assembled in place by connecting and mounting individual modules. Typical linear fixtures are suspended from an overhead structure and include linear fluorescent lighting systems. Such lighting fixtures may radiate light upwardly against the ceiling or downwardly towards the work area. Imprecise interfitting of such a modular lighting systems results in an unsightly and unprofessional appearance and spaces between the completed assembly, through which light radiates when switched on.
Typically these assemblies are suspended at heights of 7 ft. or more from the floor. Mounted and joining prior art structures entails cumbersome, and sometimes dangerous, procedures.
One typical hanger mounting assembly is a disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,600 issued Feb. 1, 1994, to Weiss, et al. This patent discloses a U-shaped hanger adapted to be attached to a washer and a wire for suspension from an overhead structure. The hanger further includes two circular openings through which extend cylindrical type protrusions extending from joiners of adjacent lighting fixtures extend and into corresponding openings in the joiner system of the adjoining linear lighting fixture. Additional openings are provided to the joiners through which wires may be fed by an electrician for connection to ballast and lighting contained by lighting fixtures. Furthermore, screws are inserted through adjacent openings in the joiners to hold the joiners in abutting relationship. This assembly requires considerable labour above the ground to complete the installation. During the assembly, adjoining fixtures must be screwed together to prevent fixtures from disengaging.
The problem with such a hanger assembly is that it is not quickly adapted to meet the changing needs in present office layouts, which require easy and quick relocation of a lighting system as space requirements change.
There is a need for a linear fixture assembly system that provides for placement of the lighting fixtures relative to the hanger assembly prior to the complete alignment and installation of the hanger assemblies in abutting relationship. There is a need for a linear fixture assembly that can be readily adapted to the changing requirements in office layouts.
The present invention provides an improvement over the previous typical hanger suspension systems for the linear fixtures by temporarily suspending two adjacent linear fixtures extending generally along a longitudinal axis in a suspended manner from an overhead structure prior to electrical connections, final joining and alignment of the two lighting fixtures. Further the present invention permits for relocation of one or more fixtures by disconnecting the fixtures from adjacent fixtures without having to remove the adjacent fixtures.
The features of the present invention are provided by having joiner supports mounting at each of the end portions of the linear fixtures. The joiner supports each have a first receiving slot that extends rearwardly from the end portions and is parallel to longitudinal axis. The joiner supports each further include a least one adjacent clamping surface accessible from the end portions. The hanger member is suspended for the wire from the overhead structure and has a bridge member connected to this wire. The hanger member has an elongated alignment member supported by the bridge member having a pair of opposing tongues adapted to be mounted in the receiving slots. Preferably, the tongues are snap-fitted into these first receiving slots and are loosely connected therein to provide an initial mechanical connection that permits for relative vertical displacement of the linear fixtures relative to the hanger member and toward and away from each other over a limited distance.
Furthermore, the tongues preferably have a width less than the width of the first receiving slots permitting the fixtures to be moved transversely of the hanger member to permit the linear fixture to find its center of gravity relative to the hanger member. The hanger member further comprises at least one clamp supported from the bridge member and movable vertically relative to the bridge member. The clamp has two spaced apart wings that are inserted loosely adjacent, each corresponding one of the clamping surfaces in the joiner supports after the tongue has been inserted into the alignment receiving slots permitting the relative adjustment features of the fixture to the hanger member. The clamping member is adjustable, relative to the bridge member, vertically to bring the clamping wings into engagement with clamping surfaces and move the end portions of the linear fixtures along the longitudinal axis towards each other so as to lock the joiner supports to the hanger member and relative to each other. This feature of the present invention allows for a two stage assembly of the linear fixtures to the hanger member. One stage is a temporary stage where a mechanical connection is made to support the fixture from the hanger member and permit relative adjustment. The second stage is the secure connection of the fixture to the hanger member. Consequently, the installer does not have to continue to support the hanger or the linear fixture in place when one or two linear fixtures are suspended in the first stage of connection. The temporary connection is also a safety feature when the fixtures are being disassembled.
When the linear fixture is the last fixture in a lighting fixture layout, the present invention contemplates that this linear fixture has an end portion which is suspended from an overhead structure by the same hanger member as noted above. End caps are mounted by the hanger onto the end portion of the linear fixture by mounting the end cap onto a wing and a tongue of the hanger. The end cap is fitted with or made with a receiving slot to receive one of the tongue members and the end cap has at least one clamping surface to receive the wing. As the clamp member is vertically adjusted, it engages the clamping surfaces of the end cap and moves the end cap into engagement with the joiner support.
In accordance with the present invention, it is envisaged that the joiner supports and the end cap may further be provided with at least one socket in which is mounted a plug type connector. The plug type connector is an electrical connector that engages an adjacent plug type connector in the linear fixture when the clapping member of hanger member is vertically adjusted. This permits for the transfer of some of the electrical control signals and or power between linear fixtures to be supplied to the ballast located the linear fixture for use in association with fluorescent lamps carried by the linear fixture.
In accordance with the present invention, at least one of the tongues and the alignment slots has a resilient locking member adapted to engage the other of the alignment slots and tongues. Preferably, the locking member comprises a hook-shaped member on an end portion of the elongate alignment member and the first and second alignment receiving slots each has a depending finger adapted to have its tip engage the hook-shaped member.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is a suspension system for suspending adjacent end portions of first and second linear fixtures extending generally along a longitudinal axis from an overhead structure. The system comprises joiner supports mounted to each of the adjacent end portions of the first and second linear fixtures. The joiner support has adjacent first alignment receiving slots extending inwardly from the end portions, and at least one pair of adjacent clamping surfaces accessible from each of the end portions. The system further comprises a hanger member suspended by a wire from the overhead structure for supporting the first and second linear fixtures from the overhead structure. The hanger member comprises a bridge member connected to the wire, and an elongated alignment member supported by the bridge member and having a pair of opposing tongue insert portions. Each of the tongue insert portions extends along a corresponding one of the adjacent alignment receiving slots of the joiner supports to loosely juxtaposition the end portions of the first and second linear fixtures with the hanger member. The hanger member further comprises at least one clamping member supported from the bridge member for relative vertical movement therewith. The clamping member has two spaced apart wings each adapted to be loosely inserted adjacent a corresponding one of the pair of clamping surfaces when the tongue insert portions are inserted into the alignment receiving slots. The clamping member is movable vertically to bring the wing members into clamping engagement with the clamping surfaces and move the end portions of the linear fixtures into locking engagement.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is a suspension system for suspending a first end portion of a linear fixture having a longitudinal axis from an overhead structure. The system comprises a joiner support mounted to the first end portion. The joiner support has a first alignment receiving slot extending inwardly from the first end portion, and at least one first clamping surface accessible from the first end portion. The system includes an end cap for capping the first end portion of the linear fixture. The end cap has an open end portion having a second alignment receiving slot extending inwardly of the open end portion, and adjacent the first alignment receiving slot. The cap has at least one second clamping surface accessible from the open end portion adjacent the first clamping surface. The system further comprises a hanger member suspended by a wire from the overhead structure for supporting the linear fixture and the end cap from the overhead structure. The hanger member comprises a bridge member connected to said wire and an elongated alignment member supported by the bridge member having a pair of opposing tongue insert portions. Each of the tongue insert portions extends along a corresponding one of the first and second alignment receiving slots of the joiner support and end cap to loosely juxtaposition the first end portion of the linear fixture with the open end portion of the end cap and the hanger member. The hanger member has at least one clamping member supported from the bridge member for relative vertical movement therewith. The clamping member has two spaced apart wings each adapted to loosely engage a corresponding one of the first and second clamping surfaces when the tongue insert portions are inserted into the alignment first and second receiving slots. The clamping member is moved vertically to bring the wing members into clamping engagement with the first and second clamping surfaces and move the first end portion of the linear fixture and the open end portion of the end cap into locking engagement with the hanger member.